Kesialan Para Seme
by Hyutochael
Summary: baca aja ,, otak author yang lagi memproses summary lagi sakit#plakkk  HaeHyuk ver UPDATEE ! RnR please ...
1. Chapter 1

Halooo saya datang lagi dengan ff (?) Gaje xDD …

Apakah ada yang mau baca?*reader : kagak !*

Yaudah deh ,Author mau ber pundung dulu buat nyari ide ff selanjutnya*lambai tangan bareng Max*

Hoho ada yang lupa author sampai in , 1 Chap 1 couple and satu Seme kena sial*ketawa nista*plakkk #kembali berpundung

.

.

.

Title : Kesialan Para Seme

Pair : Yewook

Cast : Yesung , Ryeowook , Hyun a.k.a anaknya Yewook (?) a.k.a Me :p

Rated : K , G(aje)

Waning : **YAOI***selalu* , Typos berserakan di lantai (?) , OOC,OC. Bisa menyebabkan sakit di dengkul (?) dan mata kaki (?)

…..

.

.

.

000Yesung Ver 000

Di sebuah rumah -yang tak pantas di sebut rumah- terlihat seorang anak laki-laki ber usia 5 tahun yang tengah menggambar seseatu di lantai rumahnya (?) itu.

"Hoam~~" Anak bernama lengkap Kim JaeHyun itu menguap merasakan matanya sudah sangat mengantuk. Perlahan kaki kecilnya melangkah kearah sofa yang di atasnya duduk seorang namja manis nan innocent yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"Umma ngantuk~~" Namja kecil itu menarik-narik ujung celana namja yang membaca majalah itu. Kim Ryeowook-yang di panggil umma tadi- melihat kebawah menampakkan sesosok hantu#plakk-menampakkan Hyun yang tengah mengucek-ngucek matanya ,pertanda ia ingin tidur.

" Uri aegya sudah ngantuk ne~? Saatnya Hyunie bobok! " Sahut Ryeowook seraya menggendong Hyun dan mencium kening serta ke dua pipi cubby (?) sang anak.

" Umma kok aku nge-raca ada aula pembunuh gicu ya?" Kata Hyun yang merasakan sesuatu tengah mengancam hidupnya (?) seraya melirik kearah seorang namja berkepala besar*di gatak cloud* yang menjadi penonton Ibu (?) dan anak ini. Hyun pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya kapada Ryewook setelah menerima deathglare terhebat dari namja berkepala besar tadi.

" Kyaaa anak jelek lepaskan Wookie !" Ucap sang namja a.k.a Kim Jong Woon atau yang lebih di kenal sebagai Yesung. Yang berusaha menarik Hyun dari dekapan Ryeowook.

" Huweee umma macak anak mu yang hiks tampan ini katain jelek hiks ? Padahal kan wajah aku pelpaduan antala Yewook. Lau aku jelek belalti Appa juga ngatain hiks umma jelek dong hikss huweee .." Tangis Hyun pun pecah karna tak terima di katakana Jelek oleh sang Appa.

Ryeowook pun berpikir,_'Betul juga apa yang di katakana Hyunie,Awas saja kau hyung mengatai anak tersayang ku jelek ...'_ Batin Ryeowook sadis.

" KIM JONG WOON HYUNG ,, TAK ADA JATAH UNTUK MU SELAMA 3 BULAN ! " Teriak Ryeowook pun menggelegar di sentaro rumah,dan lansung masuk kamar bersama Hyun yang tengah mengeluarkan Smirk evil nya.

Dan apa reaksi Yesung? Dia langsung pundung di kandang Ddangko Brot yang berada di dekat dapur.

Hyun yang tengah berada di dalam kamar bersama Ummanya ,tersenyum puas.

' _Lacakan itu appa pabo ! belani-belaninya mengatakan aku yang tampan ini jelek :p Dacar pabo! ' _ Batin Hyun senang, dan selama tidur Hyun pun terus mengeluarkan Evil Smile…

.

.

.

~~FIN~~

Ekstra ..

Yesung : lu jahat kali thor* nangis gaje*

Author : salah sendiri XP*ketawa evil*

Kekeke gimana-gimana? Gaje kah? So pasti XDD

Terakhir REVIEW yang RIVIEW author kasih makanannya Shindong , tapi beli sendiri di swalayan ya XDDDD

**RnR** Pleaseeee…


	2. Chapter 2

Halooo saya datang lagi~~

Apakah ada yang mau masih mau baca?*reader : kagak !*

Author lanjut pundung ne~~#plakk

Hoho ada yang lupa author sampai in , 1 Chap 1 couple and satu Seme kena sial*ketawa nista*plakkk #kembali berpundung

.

.

.

Title : Kesialan Para Seme

Author : Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Hyun Tiwiyesung Wook a.k.a Me

Pair : YooSu

Cast : Yoochun , Junsu , Kim JaeHyun anaknya Yewook yaitu Me :p

Rated : T , G(aje)

Discleamir : Yoosu saling memiliki .. Shim Changmin punya author#di bakar rame2#peacee ^^V

Waning : **YAOI ***selalu* , Typos berserakan di lantai (?) , OOC,OC. Bisa menyebabkan sakit di dengkul (?) dan mata kaki (?)

A/N : hihi pasti banyak yang bingung kenapa JaeHyun punya sifat Evil padahal ortunya Yewook? , sebernya author juga kagak tau*plakkkkk

Jadi Yewook tu ortunya Kim JaeHyun a.k.a Author . Kim Jaejoong-hyung pertamanya . Cho Kyuhyun – Hyung ke duanya.#plakduagh |Reader : kagak ada yang nanya author begok !|#

.

.

~Yoochun Ver~

Sorang namja berjidat lebar sedang memandang 'lapar' kearah seorang namja yang tengah asyik mengulek sambal (?)

" Woow DuckButt !" Gumam namja bejidat lebar itu-Park Yoochun-. Menatap Butt sexy milik sang 'istri' a.k.a Kim-Park- Junsu.

Ternyata gumaman Yoochun terdengar oleh seorang anak kecil yang berusia kira-kira 5 tahun, yang entah dari mana bisa sampai ke Dorm nya TVXQ.

#hoho disini Author jelasin ! Dormnya SuJu n TVXQ itu bertetangga gitu Arra ? lau ngak ngerti tanya sama rumput yang bergoyang (?) XDD#

"Ahjucci~ Ahjucci Hyunie mau nanya?" Tanya sang anak tersebut. " Ne~?" Jawab Yoochun yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu, yang semakin ingin 'menerkam' nya saat itu juga. Tapi mengingat ada seorang anak kecil di Dormnya itu,terpaksa Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

" Duck Butt itu apa an cih altinya jucci?" Sahut JaeHyun yang bingung akan bahasa yang di gunakan oleh Ahjussi jidat lebarnya*di gatak Yoochun*. Yoochun pun membisikkan artinya ke telinga JaeHyun. " Duck Buut itu pantat bebek !"

"Oh belalti pantat Cu-ie jumma, pantat bebek tu?" Tanya JaeHyun yang sangat penasaran dengan segala hal seraya memasang wajah innocennya . Yoochun pun menggangguk dengan penuh napsu semakin ingin menggrape-rape Junsu , yang sama sekali tidak mengerti arti dari pertanyaan Hyun barusan.

" Ooo~~" JaeHyun ber 'o' ria membuat wajahnya semakin lucu di mata para uke *==a*. Entah apa yang merasuki JaeHyun ,kaki kecilnya melangkah kearah Junsu.

" Cu-ie jumma~ , tadi Uchun Jucci bilang kalau pantat Cu-ie jumma kayak bebek ! " Sahut JaeHyun dengan tampang Innocent yang di tambah dengan watados XDD.

Reaksi Junsu hanya bengong . 1% - 20% - 50% - 70% - 90% - 99%- 100% - CONNECT

'BRAAKKK'

Dengan tidak berperi'kepintuan' Junsu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras seraya menggerutu. ' Dasar jidat lebar! Enak saja mengatai pantat ku yang sexy ini seperti bebek ! Lihat saja kau Jidat lebar nan mesum ' . Junsu menarik nafas dan…

" TAK ADA JATAH UNTUK MU SELAMA SETENGAH TAHUN PARK YOOCHUN JIDAT LEBAR"

Yoochun? Dia hanya melongo mendengarkan teriakan sang uke , dan sedetik kemudian aura hitam menyelimuti yoochun seraya menatap tajam Hyun yang sedang memasang wajah watados yang belum ia lepas dari wajah imutnya itu.

" KIM JAEHYUN~ KESINI KAU ! " Geram Yoochun melihat tampang watados hyun* lau kagak mau dilihat ,jangan di liat dong :p#

" Umma~~~" Sontak JaeHyun segera berlari keluar dari Dorm TVXQ dan menuju Dorm SuJu yang langsung pergi ke kamar sang umma.

"DAN KAU YOOCHUN ! JANGAN SALAHKAN JAEHYUN . SATU LAGI SELAMA SEMINGGU JANGAN HARAP PERNAH TIDUR DI DALAM KAMAR !" Teriak Junsu yang menyebabkan Siwon yang tengah berjalan di depan Dorm TVXQ menjadi budek*di lempar wajan ama siwonest*.

" Tap- " Elak Yoochun terputus oleh teriakkan Junsu lagi. " TAK ADA , TAPI-TAPI AN ! "

" _Hisk padahal 'adik' ku sudah menegang sejak tadi hiks " _Bati Yoochun yang langsung ikut berpundung dengan Yesung di dekat kandang Ddangko-Brot.

Dan mari kita lihat JaeHyun kini yang tengah tidur dengan umma tercinta tanpa di ganngu oleh appa-nya-Yesung- seraya meminum susu dot (?) dari sang umma sembari mengeluarkan Smirk yang ia pelajari dari Hyung ke-2 nya yaitu Cho Kyuhyun.

" _Kekeke~ pacti kalatan 'adik'nya Chun jucci deh ! " _Batin JaeHyun yang terus mengeluarkan smirknya sampai ia jatuh ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

FIN (?)

Hyaaaa gimana tambah gaje kah? Mian lau kagak lucu Author kagak bisa buat humor . Tapi FF yang author buat selalu mengandung unsur humor ==a*Reader nimpuk pake bata#

ekstra :

Yoochun : hiks 'adik' gw mau di apain nih?

Author : keke~ selesai in aja sendiri XP

Mian ngak bisa bales Review yang Yewook ver *Bow m(_ _)m

Tarakhir **REVIEW... silend reader out aja deh XDD**


	3. Chapter 3

Halooo saya datang lagi~~

Apakah ada yang mau masih mau baca?*reader : kagak !*

Author lanjut pundung ne~~#plakk

Hoho ada yang lupa author sampai in , 1 Chap 1 couple and satu Seme kena sial*ketawa nista*plakkk #kembali berpundung

.

.

.

Tittle : Kesialan Para Seme

Author : Hyun Hyumin a.k.a Hyun Tiwiyesung Wook a.k.a Me atau Kim JaeHyun*namanya author banyak banget dah*plaakkkk

Pair : HaeHyuk

Cast : Lee Donghae , Lee HyukJae / Eunhyuk , Kim JaeHyun anaknya Yewook yaitu Me :p

Rated : T , G(aje)

Discleamir : HaeHyuk saling memiliki … Nih FF mutlak milik saja begitupun magnae TVXQ yaitu Shim Changmin*Author langsung sembunyi * ^^V

Waning : **YAOI ***selalu* , Typos berserakan di lantai (?) , OOC,OC. Bisa menyebabkan sakit di dengkul (?) dan mata kaki (?)

A/N : hihi pasti banyak yang bingung kenapa JaeHyun punya sifat Evil padahal ortunya Yewook? , sebernya author juga kagak tau*plakkkkk

Jadi Yewook tu ortunya Kim JaeHyun a.k.a Author . Kim Jaejoong-hyung pertamanya . Cho Kyuhyun – Hyung ke duanya.#plakduagh |Reader : kagak ada yang nanya author begok !|#

.

.

.

.

-Donghae Ver-

Dorm SuJu yang tampak sepi terbuyarkan (?) oleh teriakan cempreng seorang namja berbentuk ikan *plakkk

" Unyuk My Lopplyyyy~~~ Where are you baby?" Teriaknya.

" Ichh ahjucci belicik ! " Sahut seorang anak kecil yang terganggu akan teriakan sang 'ahjussi'.

" Kau lihat My monyet tak?" Tanya sang Ahjussi bernama lengkap Lee Donghae

Donghae mendekat kearah JaeHyun yang tengah duduk manis di ruang tv seraya menontom film kesukaannya yaitu Spongebob Squerpants.

JaeHyun yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di sampaikan Donghae bertanya . " Monyet? ".

" Iya monyet .. " Balas Donghae yang duduk di samping JaeHyun menonton film spongebob yang menjadi salah satu film kesukaannya selain nemo ==a.

" Emank kita punya codala monyet yah jucci? "

'PLAKKKK'

Dengan sukses kepala JaeHyun terkena pukulan manis dari tangan Donghae. JaeHyun pun mulai menangis.

" Hikss appo … huweee Hyukie jumma kau di katakana monyet oleh Hae Jucci hiks huwee~ " Tangisan Hyun pun semakin menjadi , coba tebak jadi apa?*pletak abaikan yang terakhir . Dan segera berlari ke tempat Eunhyuk yang kebetulan berada di beranda dorm menikmati udara segar.

" Hyaaa Hyun jangan kasih tauuuu~~ " Teriak Donghae menyusul JaeHyun. Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar Donghae berubah menjadi gelap .

" Jangan kasih tau apa Hae ? " Geram Eunhyuk.

Donghae mulai kelihatan gugup , Spongebob pun mulai gugup , dan Ddangjoma juga kelihatan gugup dannnn sampai kapan kah kegugupan ini akan berakhir? Kita lihat setelah yang lewat ini#kaburrrrrrrr* Author di kejar pakai parang sama reder*

OKK kita ulangi lagi . Donghae mulai kelihatan gugup karna mendengar suara sang uke.

" Errr i..tuu i..t…tuuuu …" Donghae pun menjadi seperti azis gagap yang tergagap (?) *==''*

" AWAS KAU IKAN TERI ! N DON'T TOUCH MEEEEE ! " Teriakan pun tak terelakan lagi Eunhyuk pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan muka merah menahan BAB yang akan keluar#Authorr kabur lagiii#. Dan (lagi) Siwon yang akan ke Dorm super Junior, tepatnya ia sudah berdiri di depan Pintu menjauh dan terlempar sampai ke luar apartement*Author lebayy*.

"_Ya Tuhan apa salah hamba mu ini? " _Batin Siwon karna sudah dua kali terkena teriakan yang super duper keras.

" Hyaa Mianhae Hyukiee " Donghae pun besimpuh di depan pintu kamarnya dan EunHyuk seraya meminta maaf , kepada EunHyuk yang telah masuk kedalam kamar.

Sedangkan JaeHyun yang menjadi penonton setia drama (?) baru yang ia ciptakan sendiri a.k.a menonton kesialan para seme sambil meminum susu stawbery yang saat itu tergeletak menggenaskan di atas meja.

" _Makanya jangan coba-coba cakitin JaeHyunie…."_ JaeHyun melanjutkan menonton Spongebob yang tertunda karna menonton HaeHyuk yang tengah perang adu mulut dan di menangkan oleh EuHyuk , dengan telak membuat 'adik' Donghae tak akan dapat jatah dari sang leader dancer di SuJu tersebut.

.

.

.

Yeeeee Fin (?)

Mian lau tampah pengek dan so pasti semakin GAJE !

Udah ahhh1 kata Gajee sangatttt*reader : itu 2 kata bego ! *

miann kagak bisa bales review ,,, gomawo yang udah ksih kritik ke aku , moga-moga cara pebulisan aku makin baik n soal judulnya ,, udah aku tukar, karna yang kemaren itu otak author lagi konsling (?)

yapp sekali lagi gomawo*bow with Max

**REVIEW **nya ?*nadahin tangan bareng Changmin XDDD


End file.
